Ereri Drabbles
by minexeu
Summary: Hanya 3 drabbles tentang Ereri . Sucks at summary .


Ereri drabbles

ereri drabbles by kari

anime shingeki no kyojin rated:t , indonesian , humor&romance , eren y. & levi , words: 1k+

Coffee Shop

Eren pertama bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saat dia pertama kalinya bekerja dikedai kopi yang pertama buka dikotanya (kata pertamanya terlalu banyak-_-) . Saat itu , ia sedang menyajikan cappucinno untuk seorang pelanggan saat matanya tidak sengaja melirik kepojok kedai , dan melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak begitu tinggi (biar sopan) , berambut hitam dengan belahan tengah dan potongan pendek (silahkan liat sendiri setelah anda mengetahui lelaki ini(?):"|) , dan mengenakan kaos hitam yang terlalu longgar untuk lelaki kecil itu (Eren mendeskripsikannya sebagai imut , walaupun terdengar agak menjijikan) . Lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai celingak-celinguk mencari pelayan setelah melihat menu dikedai itu cukup lama (menunya ga cuma kopi;;|) . Eren segera menghampiri lelaki itu , hitung-hitung mencari kesempatan untuk berkenalan (jiah si Jaeger modus-_-) .

" Ingin pesan apa , tuan ? "

Eren bertanya tanpa sadar , bahwa nada saat dia bertanya cukup aneh . Gugup dan senang bercampur jadi satu .

" Em… Caramel Latte dan Chocolate Cake . "

Ugh , bahkan suara lelaki ini terdengar begitu lembut dan pelan ditelinga Eren . Sungguh , Eren sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta ! Cinta memang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan yah,hihi .

" Hanya itu , tuan ? "

" Panggil aku Rivaille . Rasanya aneh saat aku dipanggil tuan , terlalu kaku dan formal . "

Eren speechless . Lelaki yang ingin ia ajak berkenalan , ternyata sudah memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu . Pft , Eren telat satu langkah .

" Baiklah , Rivaille . Aku Eren , salam kenal . Mulai hari ini , aku akan membuatmu jadi pelanggan tetap disini , dan aku akan jadi pelayan satu-satunya yang boleh melayanimu . Setuju tidak , Rivaille ? "

Rivaille hanya terbengong , dengan sedikit warna merah muncul dipermukaan wajahnya . Dengan pelan ia menganguk , dan Eren langsung duduk dihadapan Rivaille , mengabaikan perintah atasannya .

" Jadi , kau berkencan denganku mulai sekarang . "

Sejak saat itu , kisah cinta aneh dan lucu namun manis dan romantis diantara Eren dan Rivaille , dimulai .

senyum \

Eren baru sadar kalau Rivaille jarang tersenyum . Jika tersenyum pun , sudut bibir Rivaille hanya terangkat sedikit . Bagi Eren yang notabenenya ceria dan otomatis suka tertawa dan senyum , sudut bibir Rivaille yang terangkat itu sama sekali bukan senyuman . Malah terkesan seperti… Ada sesuatu yang terselip dicelah gigi Rivaille ( kesimpulan Eren yang paling bodoh) . Eren pernah membawa Rivaille ke sebuah acara lawakan yang dibawakan oleh beberapa pelawak , tapi gagal total . Rivaille tidak tertawa sama sekali , hanya tersenyum sedikit . Eren yang sampai terbahak-bahak pun bingung dengan sikap Rivaille yang "agak" dingin .

" Rivaille "

" Ya ? "

Lihat ! Tanggapan Rivaille begitu singkat . Apakah mulut Rivaille sudah dikontrol untuk menghemat jumlah kata ataupun kalimat seperti merek sebuah handphone ?

" Em… Coba senyum . "

Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan Eren yang menurutnya cukup aneh .

" Senyum ? "

Pertanyaan Rivaille itu diikuti oleh sudut bibir Rivaille yang lagi-lagi-hanya terangkat sedikit . Eren menjadi gemas , kemudian mendekati Rivaille dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didua sudut bubur Rivaille . Ia menarik sudut bibir Rivaille keatas , dan bibir Rivaille membentuk sebuah senyuman yang cukup membuat Eren senang .

" Setelah aku melepaskan jariku , tetap pertahankan senyummu . Kau kelihatan lebih cerah dan ceria . Dan senyummu itu indah , kenapa kau sembunyikan hmm? "

Eren memegang pipi Rivaille yang sedikit memerah , sedang mencoba tetap senyum dengan keadaan Eren sedikit menjepit pipi Rivaille . Rivaille kembali ke ekspresi datarnya , kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam .

" Aku tidak bagus dalam menunjukkan perasaanku . Bukannya aku tidak ingin tersenyum atau tertawa , tapi karena aku dulu diajarkan ayahku dengan serius tanpa ada candaan atau hal yang membuatku senang , jadi ya aku kesulitan untuk menunjukkan perasaan . Itu alasanku jarang atau mungkin malah… tidak pernah menampilkan senyuman…"

Eren terdiam , kemudian tertawa kecil .

" Baiklah kalau itu alasanmu . Aku janji , akan membuatmu tersenyum sesering mungkin . "

Dan Eren mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir Rivaille , yang membuat pipi Rivaille memerah , dan tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya .

Sayap yang tembus pandang

Bagi Rivaille , kehadiran Eren seperti kejadian jatuhnya bidadari / malaikat disebuah iklan Indonesia . Tiba-tiba saja muncul , namun membuat perasaan bernama cinta juga tiba-tiba muncul .

Bagi Rivaille , Eren seperti malaikat . Eren seperti punya sayap seperti malaikat . Sayap yang seputih sayap malaikat dan selembut sayap malaikat juga .

Eren selalu melindunginya . Setiap kali Rivaille merasa dirinya buruk , atau gagal , Eren akan memeluknya , mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat memotivasi dirinya .

Setiap kali Eren ada , rasanya Rivaille ikut terbang dengan Eren yang menurutnya mempunyai sayap . Sikap Eren yang ceria , entah polos atau bodoh , dan juga blak-blakkan , membuat dirinya nyaman , padahal dia dan Eren sangat berbeda . Eren tipe yang supel , sedangkan Rivaille- walaupun memiliki beribuan fangirls ataupun orang yang mengagumi dirinya , Rivaille tetaplah bukan tipe yang supel . Ia sulit mempercayai orang lain . Ia sulit menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman . Tapi Eren , bocah yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan , dan anehnya-dia menerimanya , dapat meluluhkan hatinya . Eren mempercayainya , begitu pula sebaliknya . Eren membuatnya nyaman , dan begitu bahagia ketika sedang bersamanya . Sekarang , Rivaille bisa lebih ceria-setidaknya , ia tidak sedingin dulu , dan dia mulai mempunyai beberapa teman yang dipercayainya dan membuatnya nyaman , seperti Eren . Eren yang seolah memiliki sayap seperti malaikat , dan membawa Rivaille ikut terbang bersamanya , diangkasa .

A/N : Kyaaoooo drabblesnya selesai . Sumpah , Kari waktu nulis drabble ketiga ngerasa lucu karena bahasa yang Kari pakai berasa terlalu mendramatisir , dan ga nyambung ! Ini ff (drabbles kak-_-) Ereri yang pertama selesai ditangan Kari :') Sebenarnya masih ada ff Ereri yang lain , cuma males ngetiknya , terlalu panjang- 3- Oke sebelum Kari banyak omong , review please? :)


End file.
